In such fixing systems, the fundamental problem exists of forming a fixed and reliable connection between the fixing side of the participating adhesion closure parts opposite the interlocking side, and an assigned further part of the combination to be formed. The formation of this connection is difficult to produce in all cases or cannot be produced with sufficient reliability when the composition (surface structure) of the pertinent system part is not suited to attaching the conventionally self-adhesive fixing side of the adhesion closure part. This problem appears especially when the pertinent system parts are foam parts, parts with a textile surface or other system parts with surface structuring not suitable for cementing an adhesion closure part with a self-adhesive fixing side.
According to the prior art, in these cases the process is such that a cement connection is produced such that a liquid or spreadable solvent-containing adhesive is applied to the fixing side of the adhesion closure part and of the participating further part, for example, is brushed on. After the adhesive application and a certain airing time, the adhesion closure part is laminated onto the fixing side of the pertinent part. Due to evaporation of the solvent, the use of these adhesives, for example, containing nitrile rubber in a solvent, is extremely problematical. Since the use of these fixing systems often takes place within at least partially closed spaces, evaporating solvent leads to adverse health effects and injury to personnel, as far as disorientation. Therefore in many cases it is necessary to provide protective measures, for example, prescribed breaks, forced ventilation or breathing apparatus for personnel.